the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
At World's End (POTC)
At World's End is a main movie created by Jamie141 that serves as the third main movie of the saga. It follows the story of Jack's motley crew having to travel into Davy Jones's locker to rescue Jack Sparrow in order to bring together all nine pirate lords of the brethren court to fight against the rising threat of the EITC whom have come to rule the Caribbean and end the pirate menace once and for all. 141 Fiction's Version Changes Scenes : *All deleted scenes from the original movies get added back into their original places unless if it collides with existing scenes. *There is an additional scene on Singapore where William and the motley crew must find Mistress Ching in order to use her to get into the bathhouse but first William has to battle with her until she eventually gives in once she accepts she is outnumbered greatly by the crew. *There is an additional scene aboard the Hai Peng after Jack's motley crew escaped from Singapore where Pintel and Ragetti challenge William and Elizabeth to see if they are pirate-y enough which leads to William and Elizabeth tieing the pair up and robbing them, successfully completing the challenge and being congratulated by Barbossa. **This scene also turns out to be the inspiration for Pintel and Ragetti to tie themselves to The Black Pearl's masts during the escape of Davy Jones's Locker. *Instead of being creepy to the goat, Jack's hallucination of himself tells the goat a story about how he met a boy from the future who went on about random things such as pizza. Although the Jack hallucination also admits he was probably just imagining things to the goat. *There is an additional scene where Tia Dalma sends Jack Sparrow and Barbossa off into the wastelands of Davy Jones's locker to find pirate lord Jocard who has been imprisoned by Bartholomew Roberts whom Jack and Barbossa defeats and frees Jocard but they then must defeat Jocard in a duel as well due to him having been driven mad by the locker. After, Jocard then accompanies The Black Pearl's crew along the rest of their journey until they reach Shipwreck Island. **During this additional scene, Bartholomew also reveals that he was the Bartholomew who created the pirates code along with Henry Morgan unlike in the original franchise where it was a different Bartholomew. **While this additional scene happens, another additional scene is shown aboard The Black Pearl where Tia Dalma explains a new lore for Davy Jones's locker and that the locker serves as a purgatory for sinners such as pirates that have something holding them back from moving on to full death which is why souls from the locker can return to the world of the living. *Mullroy and Murtogg aid Norrington in rescuing Elizabeth and her crew but the two are also told to escape but only from the cells themselves in order to not appear suspicious from the rest of the crew. *There are two additional scenes on Shipwreck Island. The first is Jack not being allowed into the Brethren Court due to his father sending him off to find two of the three missing pirate lords. Jack soon discovers a pirate named Barnaby and his band of pirates have stolen Sumbhajee's piece of eight and plan to blow up a drunken Ammand which leaves Jack having to defeat Barnaby and his band of pirates and return Sumbhajee's piece of eight to the pirate lord himself before the two pirate lords worked together to escort a drunken Ammand safely to the Brethren Court. *Instead of being shot directly and killed by Edward Teague, Askay instead survives as Teague instead shoots the table in front of Askay threateningly in order to shut him up. *There is an additional scene where EITC forces, led by Ian Mercer, launch an attack on Shipwreck Island after the Brethren Court meeting is over, forcing the pirates to get to their ships and flee to the seas. *Barbossa's two monkeys are shown to drag the chest over to William Turner Jr before Jack helps him stab the heart. *When The Flying Dutchman's crew begin to revert back to their human forms, it is changed slightly on whom is shown and everyone who survives the battle is involved in the scene itself. *Instead of the post-credits scene being William Turner Jr returning to the world of the living to be with Elizabeth and their son, the scene instead shows Charles Vane at Tia Dalma's home in Cuba where he discovers a map left behind by her that leads to the sword of Calypso, a sword designed to have some control over the seas. Characters : *Like all fictions in the new POTC, Jack is shown to be a little more caring about his crew and genuinely sees them as friends but still tries to hide these feelings. *Instead of there only being one monkey named Jack. There is a second monkey named Polly who Barbossa owned before he betrayed Jack, Jack the monkey was then gotten to replace Jack Sparrow. *Anamaria appears throughout the movie, still apart of the motley crew. *The prison dog will appear in the film like he did in the original but instead of it being mentioned he got away from the pelagos island on turtles, it's mentioned Teague picked him up from Cuba. *The goat of the Black Pearl is confirmed to be Nigel's goat and manages to escape from Davy Jones's locker, causing it to reunite with the prison dog later on shipwreck island. *Instead of dying, Lian and Park survive their encounter with Ian Mercer and later replace the Empress Twins while also escaping from The Flying Dutchman with Elizabeth before finally taking part in the maelstrom battle, surviving that as well. *Like all fictions in the new POTC, Cutler is shown to be much shorter than in the original franchise, being more around Marty's height. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that appear throughout the movie. |-|Government= Port Royal East India Trading Company |-|Pirates= Jack's Motley Crew Singapore Shipwreck Island Pirate Lords Davy Jones's Locker Tortuga |-|Others= Cuba The Flying Dutchman's Crew